What On Middle Earth?
by lola9525
Summary: This is my Harry Potter/LOTR/Hobbit crossover. This is not epilogue compliant for Harry Potter, and there is an OC in here, so if you don't like OCs or yaoi(boy's love/gays/etc.) don't read! After the war, Harry Potter and his long-lost twin sister Sakura Higurashi-Potter stopped aging. Full description inside.
1. Chapter 1

What on middle earth?

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE HOBBIT/LORD OF THE RINGS! If i did, Dumbles would be dead, Snape would be with Bill, and Harry would have a sister who didn't take bullshit(Character I would use is used here, her name is Sakura and in this one she is going to be a lot like Harry, except she took the brunt of Vernon's anger(The abuse was far worse than mentioned in the books,) and abuse, so she will be very self-conscious and insecure, while feeling like she is a freak and is scared of male contact except from gays (and the one for her *wink wink*.) she can tell a gay from their touch, whether the person knows it themselves or not.). Also, Bilbo would be with Thorin, Legolas would be with Harry, and Sakura would be with Thranduil. BTW, I used the elven dictionary for most elven words, but as the elven language is very understated, i made up a lot of words. Anything i don't automatically translate will be translated at the bottom of the page. Thnx! With love, Lola! XD.

Description: 15 years after the war, not epilogue compliant! After the war, the potter siblings stopped aging, and they don't know why. Everyone who knows them says it has to be the deathly hallows, but they know it isn't. they had stopped aging before they had retrieved all three of the deathly hallows, had in fact stopped aging the day of their 17th birthday. (They were born seconds apart.) They live their lives, working in Hogwarts. One day while collecting potions ingredients for snape, they meet a fairy, who inadvertently changes their lives for the better.

Harry Potter and his twin sister Sakura Nohanna Higurashi-Potter were collecting ingredients in the forbidden forest for Snape, as he was heavily pregnant with his and charlie's second child. Snape survived the war by drinking honey badger anti-venom constantly after having to be near Nagini all the time as a precaution, so he survived her attack, after which Charlie confessed that he was in love with him. The siblings had made up with him and told him about the two being siblings, as Sakura had gone without the potter title for all those years in Hogwarts, for fear of the press and publicity that she did not want. Also, Snape apologized for treating Harry the way he had because he hated james, and told them that he had been told that he had been spoiled by his relatives, to which Harry replied,

"Sure, if being their house elf and being stuffed into a boot cupboard for the first eleven years of our lives while being starved and beaten while Sakura faces rape nearly every day counts as spoiling, then we're spoiled rotten." That led them to where they are now, helping their pregnant ex-professor/enemy. Sakura looked up when she heard a tinkling laugh, and saw a tiny glowing fairy girl.

"Hello little one. What do you find so funny?" she asked. The fairy looked up at her face and slowly answered, surprised at being found so easily, and by a human at that.

"I'm playing Find the Carch with my friends. My name is Fleonera. What is yours, if I may ask?"

Sakura smiled gently.

"My name is Sakura. My brother over there is Harry. Whats a Carch?" She asked, delicately pronouncing the word just as Fleonera had. Harry came over and saw the fairy, and decided to keep quiet to refrain from scaring her. Fleonera giggled as she answered, well aware that she was a witch and that most witches and wizards could not speak a word of elvish.

"It means fang, which i've got right here." And she proudly held out the baby griffon fang that she and her friends had harvested the other day. Sakura smiled and looked at it.

"It's quite pretty. Is it a griffon fang?" She asked, happy when she got an affirmative. Sakura had taken over for Hagrid as care of magical creatures professor, so she had to know a few things. Harry was DADA teacher, so he probably knew a little as well. Fleonera asked her if she wanted to see something. Sakura agreed to go see it as long as it wasn't dangerous to her or Harry. Fleonera promised it was safe, and the two siblings agreed to follow the little fairy.

"Do you know what the word Aran means?" The way Fleonera pronounced it made it sound like erain. Sakura racked her brain, then remembered her encounter with a few elves last year. One of them had said that they had to report back to the Aran, and she'd asked what it meant.

"It means king, doesn't it?" She asked, surprising Fleonera. (A.N.: I'm just gonna call her Fleo from now on, because it's easier than her full name every time.) Fleo smiled and nodded.

"Come, let us go. The Aran loves meeting new faces, especially when they are so accepting and kind towards magical creatures. Come!" And with that, Fleo flew off, Sakura and Harry following. As they walked, they heard whispers of fairies giggling, and the word edanea.

"Fleonera, what does edanea mean?" Sakura quietly asked her.

"Humans. They are curious as to why I am bringing strangers into the Elven area of the forest. If they knew i was bringing you two to see Aran Thranduil, they would freak and try to lead you themselves. I tell no tales, as fairies cannot lie, and elves can only exclude information, never lie." Fleo said, giggling. Harry looked at Sakura, unsure as to what was so funny, and she shrugged delicately. As they were walking, an acromantula shot out of the trees and caught Fleo in a four-legged grip, the other four. All the fairies went crazy, flying away, as they could not defend themselves from them. Sakura rushed over to Fleo and Harry went to protect the huddle of fairies incase there were more. The acromantula was a relatively small one, only as tall as Sakura's calf. Sakura cooed to it to let her go, as she wouldn't be very tasty. The acromantula recognized her as the one who had fed it's mother when it was small and could only eat it's mother's milk, and did as she said. Fleo flew behind Sakura as she talked the spider into going to the edge of the forest, where Hagrid was feeding the thestrals. As it scuttled off, Fleo sighed in relief.

"How did you do that?" Fleo asked. Sakura blushed and scratched the back of her head, embarrassed.

"I just seem to have a way with the creatures of this forest. At least, that's what Hagrid says. Are you alright, Fleonera?" Fleo smiled and nodded.

"Thank you very much. Who knows what I would've done if that thing had eaten me." She giggled. Suddenly, a slow clapping is heard as three elves walk out into the small clearing they were in. The elf in the middle, who was the one clapping, had shimmering silver-blond hair to his shoulders, beautiful gold eyes and was wearing a long slimming dress-like robe of shimmering silver and a crown of branches and berries. The elf on the left was very obviously his son, as he looked almost exactly like him, except with blue eyes instead of gold. On their right was an elf with reddish-brown hair in a tight ponytail and copper gold eyes. Both of these elves were wearing what appeared to be elvish armor in greens and golds. "Well done, young one. How did you manage to convince a giant ungol to listen to you?" It was the one in the middle, very obviously the elven king, who spoke. Sakura had no idea what an ungol, (pronounced yngyl) was, but she could guess that he meant the acromantula. She then smiled shyly as she answered. "It was easy, I've been helping feed them for a few years, and it probably recognized me as the one who gave it's mother food when she was unable to hunt freely." The elven king smiled at her, making her blush, whilst his son was staring unashamedly at Harry, who had a small scratch on his face left over from a cornish pixie roundup the other day. Sakura had been picked up by her hair, so she didn't like the cornish pixies at the moment. The elven king then asked for their names.

"I am Sakura Nohanna Higurashi-Potter, and this is my brother, Harrison James Potter." She said their full names on purpose, because Harry blushed whenever she did. The king almost seemed, relieved? He then turned to his son and spoke to him in elvish. Sakura only caught one word that she understood. Bain. It meant beautiful. The elves that she had met had said that about the flower bouquet she had been putting together for Snape and Charlie's wedding. (Snape had been the bride.) The man's son Nodded and said something back to him in elvish, then turned to the female and spoke to her quietly. She nodded, then turned around and left after nodding in the direction of the man, then the potter siblings. The elf king turned back to them and smiled while holding out his hand.

"Would you two like to come and join us for supper? We would enjoy it greatly if you would." If Sakura didn't know any better, she would have thought that he sounded like he was almost, yearning for them to accept. Sakura turned to Harry, who looked back at her. The two smiled at each other, then turned back to the elves and accepted gratefully. The elves then gestured for them to follow them, and walked with them to the castle. What they found there amazed and dazzled them.

$Bam! $You are probably pissed at me for ending with a cliffhanger, but i know you like it! $Okay, I have to finish this, because it is getting way too long. $Hope you guys loved it, please like and comment! If you like this one, please enjoy! $BTW, if you know homestuck, you'll recognize what i'm doing at the beginning of my sentences as my writing quirk. $Love you guys, bye! $Lola. HoNk!(0:$Also, I love Gamzee. $I ship GamKar!:0)


	2. A tribute

A tribute.

This is not an update.

this is a tribute.

RIP to all those who have been killed in the vicious attacks on paris, and may all those who have been injured have a swift and full recovery. I can only hope and pray ISIS will be brought down so that these people's families and those who have lost loved ones to these terrorists can have peace of mind knowing they are safe, and that their loved ones have been avenged.

Thank you for your patience,

Lola.


End file.
